My mega one shots!
by covewood
Summary: A bunch of flufish stories about practically anything! Roxy/Megs!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys um yeah yeah my other fic well im having writers block for that one. Right now i did this one and it's mai first song thingy so if it looks off sorry oh try and listen to the song first or else you won't really understand I guess**

_**Nicole Scherzinger feat Sting - Power's Out**_

"Roxanne!" Megamind yells walking through the apartment door. "Yeah sweet tea?" Roxanne calls from their bedroom. "I-I can't do it. I just can't... I can't go to work like this anymore..." He says walking into their room. Roxanne's ready for bed waiting for him as she reads her magazine, "what? W-why?" She asks setting her time consumer down with a worried expression.

_Now lay, now lay, lay, lay  
>Now lay, (oh oh oh), Now lay<br>Lay, lay, lay_

"I mean like, nothing has happened in this city for the past year since Tighten. Then what's the point of even being the cities superhero..? I have nothing to do," he flops down beside her on his side of the bed. She looks at him shocked. "Well what if a new villain comes? We need a hero!" "Roxanne there's no what ifs... People are scared to be pulverized by me," he drops his head as if he is about to cry. 

_I got a shoulder built for you  
>Just in case you need it to lean on<em>

_These hands I have are for you  
>Just in case you need help to hold on<em>

"No, no just, everything will be alright. You can then always just invent things to help the city out instead! Or um, um..." she struggles nervously to find the right words. Megamind sags down to her eye level and rests his head on her shoulder as he sighs. She slowly takes his cold hand and bundles it in her own, warming it up.

_The world is just a super sized merry go around  
>Sometimes your finger lose their grip, we all fall down<em>

"It's not only that, I am always worried you will be kidnapped by some pervert. I can't put you at risk for something like another Tighten that will never come! First I was fine with the low activity of evil, then I wasn't because I was so bored, then it was like a merry go round of thoughts, emotions and then _sterresses_!" She tilts her head back towards the ceiling and a smile creeps onto her face, "you're starting to sound like a girl! Well we all have our ups and downs, I also mean my job 'is' a risk factor too. It's starting to feel like two homes! I'm getting used to it." Roxanne starts a couple of laughs at the irony of that statement.

_Don't sit there in the dark  
>Don't worry your heart<br>Everything will be fine  
>If trees fall on your power line<br>_

"You are right, there will always be risks. I need to stop these thoughts... before it consumes me-but still... this other feeling of _sterress_ I have felt for so long, it almost kind of feels like it's my home," Megamind says melancholy. "Hon?" Roxanne asks. He lifts his head back off her shoulder and gazes into her eyes. "Eughmmm, yeah..?" he sighs depressingly._  
><em>

_If your wills turn strong  
>You will always have a home<br>If your power's out  
>If the light turn dark<br>You can stay here in my heart  
>If your power's out<em>

With a firm yet trusting voice, "you do have a home. With me..! And I will not let you be kidnapped by yourself..." Roxanne blurts bolting into a sitting position; she has her head to her side to see him. She dips her head down towards her feet and lowers her voice to an upset whisper, "... not when you have just turned to the light."__

_My food is yours  
>Take all you want<em>  
>My bed is yours<br>Sleep all you want

_Now lay, now lay,  
>Now lay, Now lay<br>Lay, lay, lay..._

**DONE! I like the way I ended it too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I thought of this one like at 6 in the morning! No, this is not what you think it is, so just read it! Yeah it's ooc but if it wasn't it would just plain suck! In my opinion.**

Click

Slowly I take the key out of the apartment door opening it softly making sure not to wake Roxanne. I step in, close the door gently, and take off my shoes and coat. I push them to the side with my foot and start for our bedroom. The only sound is the sound of the carpet against my step.

I stop just before the door and lightly put my hand on the handle. Slowly turning it and pulling it open reveals a dark room with a light breeze smelling like an after shower from the window. I take a slow step inside then turn towards the door to shut it.

Click

Luckily the door decides not to do its treacherous squeak tonight, which pretty much saves a bunch of bickering at how I am late. 1:30 isn't bad. I have been later. I grab my pj's off the dresser and get changed in the bedroom washroom.

I step out, turn off the dim light, and head for bed.

"Ughmm..." I hear Roxanne groan.

I freeze in mid step just before I look at Roxanne. I drift my eyes up slowly; sh-she's curled up in a ball? A rather tight one too. _Weird, that's defiantly NOT like her. And the blanket isn't on her either... _I ignore it and slowly step into bed making sure to put the blanket on her as I do. I slowly rustle around to find a comfortable position and before I know it I have the blanket to myself again. _She's awake? _

I sigh and slowly flip over putting the blanket on her again. I guess I'll sleep on this side.

Roxanne mumbles tightening up more, "Megamind, stop, I'm not cold," she pushes the blanket off again.

_Hmm_

"Are you alright dear?" I ask a moment later looking up at the ceiling.

Silence...

Roxanne starts to break down with a soft cry - like when someone you knows dies but not really because no one actually died - as she tightens up even more.

_Umm, um? What the heck? What did I do?_

My heart starts to pound hard trying to keep up with the thoughts racing through my mind. So I scooch up and put my arm around her rather cold body holding the blanket to cover her again as 'I' try to calm myself down.

"What's wrong dear?" I ask again.

"It's nothing," she replies trying to keep herself together.

"Well, I will make it something. Tell me..!"

"It's just bad cramps. Nothing I can't... ugh... Handle."

"W-well what's it from?" I ask a little impatient. _She didn't go running did she?_

She loosens up a bit, sticks her hand out of the blanket, and intertwines our fingers.

"If I told you, you would probably sleep on the couch for now on," she giggles threw her tears.

"What? Wait ohh haha, yeah, yeah ok I got it. Well it's alright. Even so I will always be by your side," I say with a sympathetic laugh.

"Hmmm *sniffles* nice save Megamind!" She says letting go of me. She slides her arm under her head with her hand sticking out in front of me.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Mmm, yeah. Just hold me..."

**Mmm yeah I thought it was cute! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop lying Megamind!

"I am not lying!"

"You are too. Just look at this. Just, look!"

"What's wrong with you? You don't trust me enough to accept that this was obviously a quinkadink.."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. It's you..."

"Ugh, well what's wrong with me then?"

"You, you actually went out of your way to trash our house! What were you REALLY doing to cause this much damage?"

"I told you, the fan was accidently switched on FULL BLAST."

"Do not yell at me."

"I will yell all I want. I own this house too."

"Hah, that's funny 'cause the last time I looked at our bills my name was under it ALL."

"Well then, I guess you are going to have to pay to fix it hmm..."

"Um, no, WERE going to pay for whatever YOU did to it."

"Oh my god I did nothing. I just turned it on to cool the place down and this happens."

"My lord of course the fan just a foot long and wide did this?"

"Ugh, I don't have the answers."

"Just, just leave. Ill fix this if you don't want to."

"Fine."

"FINE."

"FINE!"

Slam...


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm, no."

"Ummm, yeah!"

"Roxanne were still in our twenties, let's go before we get to old to be seen at a beach," Megamind says happily begging beside me.

"I have too much work. You know how my schedule is, messed up," I say turning back to my Toshiba sighing. Of course I have nothing to do on a Saturday but be bored and write stories all day long so I lie.

"Oh well just fix it and come on! I haven't been to one before and it's plus 30 degrees Celsius," he says annoyed scratching his neck. I chuckle standing up and embracing into a passionate kiss.

"There are some things I just can't fix. And you know I don't exactly, like, the beach," sighing and pulling back from him just enough to speak before sitting back down, clicking save, and turning the computer off.

"But if it will make you happy, then alright!"

His face lights up like the setting sun, a grin ear to ear, eyes twinkling in the sun's rays penetrating the window. Soft hands lay upon my cheeks from his joy. All I can do is give him my sweetest, calmest, smile.

"Yes! I'm going to buy pretzels, and ice cream, and watermelochan!" He says jumping up from his position, "oh, were going to need towels, and swimwear, and a beach ball! Let's take the train!"

"Hmmf..! You have been playing Kingdom Hearts haven't you?"

Freezing into a dead stop, turning around slowly, his face is in a wince, "n-no."

"Mmhmmf! Childish behaviour tsk tsk!" I fool around with him. He's been so addicted to it he went out and bought himself every platform and console just to play it.

Closes his eyes, stands tall, crosses arms, head high he rejects to that comment, "Zjelous!"

I gasp, "I think not!" getting up from my chair with a leap!

"I think so! Now come on! Let's go already!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I ask you something?" Minion asks calmly in a low voice turning around from the glass window. With a quick glance at the kitchen clock that reads 11, giving in really isn't really an option at this time of the night.

"Alright."

"Why do you have such a worried face? He's going to be alright. You'll see," he sounds puzzled and a bit convincing as he looks back out the window.

Squirming on the couch, and lowering my head to hide my nervous blushing face, "well, we all get worried. I mean you even said it's been the worst fight ever. You don't know for sure if he will or is going to come around sooner or later."

Nervousness get's to me so I start to fidget with my coffee cup. Fidgeting is a real case that's been passed down in my family. Just another great way to give off how I truly feel inside. Scared...

"He will be ok. You know after plenty of talks with him he said he would never die. Well at least not when..."

"When?" I push for him to tell me.

He steady's nervous.

"Well, Ms. Ritchi, he told me that. Well I kind of found out on my own. Ow man... that he likes you," he closes his eyes sighing holding his hands together.

Looking at him in shock mouth half open. Furiously I try to say something but all that comes out is a small squeak.

"Oh! Oh no I shouldn't have said that. Owh is he ever going to kill me now..!" Minion starts freaking out as he paces around my living room.

"Minion minion! Calm down! Alright, I ended up falling in love with Bernard. But then I realized that, when I found out it was Megamind, I ended up loving him? If that makes any sense at all. If I didn't, I wouldn't be so worried right now," I drop my head down in despair and lift it back up to his horrified face, "but don't tell him that. Yet. 'I' want to when he wakes."

His face calms and stops in the middle of his pacing. "R-really Mr. Ritchi?"

"Um, kind of," I lower my head down again.

He thumps over to me on the couch slowly and sits. He takes a moment to what he does look like is collect his thoughts before speaking, "well, you know.. I never really thought that you would feel this way about him. I mean, I feel ashamed that I even told him that the bad guy doesn't get the girl now. Oh I wish I had never said that."

"You told him that? That's like a fairy tale fantasy."

"I, I know..."


	6. Chapter 6

My town now

He's dead. Cold to the bone. He was bumped off pretty good with that sly heater touched by U-Boat Rick Rand. I knew it was him. Now it's just a question of life or death. Who will run this town tonight?

It's between 4 people, Roxanne, Megamind, Metro man, and Hal. The set leaders, next in line, next for the throne, the outcome if he died. Him? Jed Jurg, or more commonly known as Ducky.

"It's mine!" Megamind calls out walking slowly and 'ready' before the 3 commons.

"Shut up!" Hal yells looking down at the cold mass before them.

"Get your fresh ass out of here Hell," Roxanne says standing willingly enjoying the long awaited moment with a feint evil smile looking down without care.

"Yeah, when I'm dead," Megamind says standing beside her now.

Roxanne pulls out her heater sharply and stands ready to shoot without guilt. Nobody flinches accept for the slow movement of Megamind's eyes creeping towards her darkened face. He grunts in the same position and spins on his left foot looking towards her crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Ha ha ha you couldn't shoot me even if you wanted to," he says lifting his chin up high.

Still Hal and Metro man don't bother with them as they examine the body.

Roxanne towers her right arm high and opens to the revolver with nothing in it, "I would, but it would be waist of my time. Better off to let you ruin it yourself," she smirks at him.

She turns to leave. Stopping a few feet from them she turns her head, flips her collar, "Tai Amo," and walks with a hop into the rain.

**I made this up a while ago when I got addicted to the song Jay Z- Run This Town with Rihanna. lol**


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know... I just don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?

"I don't know why alright? I don't know."

"But, I thought you said..."

"I say a lot of stuff. Ok? I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should just continue on, or, or tell him."

"Hmm, that's tough."

"But, you know even if you do or not, he still obviously lik-loves you..."

"I, I know. I don't know what to do."

"Hmm, then just do what your heart says."

"My hearts says one thing. But my brain knows the consequences."

"And the consequences? If I may ask."

"My career could be in jeopardy!"

"Well, it's not like you can't just ignore any hasty comments. Take it as a new chapter in your career, as a new path! A challenge!"

"Hmm, you know I could do that. But I would end up getting annoyed at everyone."

"You can rip their heads off. You have status. Better yet they would forgive and forget."

"They would. I would just have to keep my personal life more on the personal side. Like I can't let another Metro-Man incident happen again. I still am not sure though, if people would accept me."

"You will never know unless you try. It's not a matter of if you can or can't. You just know you have to do it!"

"You know you're absolutely right. I need to. Or else it will eat me alive, thanks Carolyn!"

"No problem. I'll see you at work then, I'm bagged."

"Ha-ha alrighty!"

Click

Getting up quickly to embrace this 'new chapter' with a smile on my face thoughts turn around rather quickly. Like how am I supposed to do this new chapter? I sigh sitting back down into a slump.

"It's better sooner than later. I might as well drop hints to the city, I guess the reopening of the Megamind museum will be a start.."


	8. Christmas memory!

_**Credit for Mykaal goes to someone whose story had the name I read somewhere! Ps, this was a bit rushed. **_

"So what are you getting her?" Minion breaks the awkward silence.

"Hmm?" I mumble. My head is resting on my hand on the car door. We wait for Roxanne to come down for a last minute Christmas shopping trip!

"Christmas sir!" he says flipping radio stations from Christmas song to Christmas song before grunting and shoving Alternative Metal in.

"Heh, oh yeah! Well, I don't know I'll just ask her when we get to the mall," I say looking down into my lap no expression at all.

"Well, you have to make it a surprise! You can't just get her exactly what she told you. Give her a present from the general idea!"

The Metal continues onto Linkin Park's Bleed it out.

"Why don't I give her my mix tape of her I have been working on?" blurting out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Umm."

_Dam why did I have to say that? Stupid influential music..._

"Never mind stupid idea. I will get her some jewellery or something," I stir my hand in the hair to the idea.

"No, that's too cliché. Maybe a homemade gift? Like one of your famous sketches of her you always draw?" he clicks on the next button.

"No, not good enough, I want it to be priceless!"

"Well, there are many priceless items, an antique! A memory!"

"That's it!" I cut him off with a jump.

_This is great! I made it, it's a memory! Perfect!_

A grin creeps onto my face as I open the door of my new sports car to the below zero sub-temperature.

"Mykaal! Stop."

Ignoring him with the slam of the door I open the trunk with icy fingers. "Dam I shouldn't have worn my cut off mitts," I huff into my open ended fingers. "Hmm," I scatter papers and tools out of the way in all directions before I finally find my sketch book.

Black plastic cover, black ringed and yellowish white paper filled with memories! Even if I don't forget them, I always seem to draw them. A good time wasters I suppose.

Pulling it up quickly towards my armpit so that I could grab my brand new black Dakine pencil case full of every utensil imaginable, a ball of string, box of paper clips, and tacks as well.

"Perfect!" I breathe out grinning ear to ear.

I shove it into my back pack sitting in the bottom corner of the trunk, almost beside me, and sling it over my shoulder excitedly. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye Roxanne comes out in her classic winter trench coat, toque, gloves, and knee high boots.

"Mykaal! Whatcha doin?" she calls walking along on the shovelled path.

My eye twitches and my grin cracks to an 'oh crap'.

"N-nothing sweetie!"

Slam!

The noise of me slamming the trunk with an accidental burst of force catches me by surprise.

"Are you alright?" she asks walking up to me quietly... worried.

"No, I am all right. I didn't realize you were there, it caught me off guard," I say slipping cold fingers around her waist into her jacket pocket. I look into her icy blue eyes and she gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"We should be off then hmm?"

"Yeah! Do you mind if I quickly grab my computer I left from your apartment quickly?"

"Sure, I'll wait in the car, its bloody cold out!" she hand me her house key.

I bolt for the apartment.

-OOOOOOOO-

Clunk, zzzerip.

I take out everything in my back pack I put in recently and get to work. I almost tear out 40 pages of detailed drawings of every moment I have ever shared with her. One memory at the beach, one when I tripped into the water fountain at the mall which she laughed at me for a full hour, and one of her blushing like a tomato!

I chuck a bunch of tacks into the ceiling without moving from my spot. Luckily they all stick forcefully.

"Hmm, crazy!" I whisper to myself after as I paperclip every picture. It must have been a full 5 minutes by the time I finally paper clip everything, and cut string out to random lengths. Then an unsettling knock begins at the door.

"Megamind! Hurry up!"

My eyes grow huge and a split second decision turns into action. I run for the door locking it.

"I will probably be a few more minutes; my computer is doing some stupid updating and won't turn off no matter what I do."

"Well, let me in, I can help."

"No!" I yell almost cutting her off, "I mean just give me a few more minutes. Don't mind if you go to the car please! I am losing focus on ending a bunch of tasks." _Crap that sounds suspicious. Jesus..._

"Oh well, alright take your time. I guess," she whispers 'I guess'.

A few thumps of her feet fading down the hall and I am right back to work. Grabbing every dining room chair to help me attach each annoyingly painful picture to the ceiling, one by one, knot by knot.

-oooooooooo-

We must have been out for the whole evening! We all lost track of time from our laughing and friendly pranks we pulled on a bunch of citizens around the mall. We dropped minion off at the lair and I headed off to Roxanne's place for the night.

"So, what exactly where you doing before we left?" she asks as we elevator everything up. "Nothing, I told you I was ending a bunch of annoying sessions. Most of them were plans for the city is all. Now let's just enjoy our company before I kill that annoying thing right here and now!" I keep a smile off my face and throw a few sighs in for dramatic effect.

"Alright. Plan?" she starts nudging me with a giggle.

"Hmmf, plan!"

50 floors later and we finally reach her apartment. I swear I have no idea how she can live up so high. It must be so exhausting..!

I grab my duffle bag cutting off my train of thought and most of the small bags we collected. We reach her door and I start curiously, stepping in towards the door standing right in front of it.

"Heyy, move!" She playfully pushes me only causing me to take a step to the left. I stick my tongue at her, "do you mind if I give you an early present when we step in?"

She brings her hands together, cocks her head to the side and starts sweetly, "maybe!"

"Alright, ok, let's go in then," I step aside just a bit behind her and wait anxiously for her reaction.

She click the door lock and opens it to my mess of memories I am glad to share will her!

She breaths in, eyes wide open, and almost falls back. "Oh my gosh Mykaal! Mykaal! Ow my gosh!" she breaths out almost as fast as widening her eyes covering her mouth. I dump everything down and step up beside her, "It's our memories! I thought I should have given them to you!" I say smoothly.

She shoves her shoes off as fast as she must have possibly can and flies into the living room, spinning around each picture with an amazing grin. I stand here laughing at her enthusiasm but I stop curious at why she stopped! One I think I doodled over a year ago.

Taking her hand slowly to tug the paper off the paper clip she examines it letting her smile go. So I take of my shoes as well and jacket and head over. I examine the pictures along the way, "wows' are these horrid! I can't believe I ripped these ones out!"

She looks up at me still holding the picture, "they get better?"

"Mmm, I guess. It was so rushed to put it together; I have some more over there in my bag if you would like to see them. Anyway what did you find?" I ask walking up beside her to reveal as I guessed, a doodle of her. She's holding an ice-cream stick and is smiling towards me.

"You fancy this?" I ask slipping my arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, this is amazing!" She says switching her hand, wraps her arm around my waist, and buries her cheek into my shoulder still examining the picture.

A few moments go by, "Guten tag eh?" I say finally.

"Hmm?" she looks up at my utterly confused.

"Good day eh!" I say planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Ohh, yeah... Great day..!" she whispers repositioning her head.

_**Eghmm, this was rushed...**_


	9. Bus ride to hell

The sounds of the empty city bus's acceleration and echoing helps me become even more depressed. I sit with my elbow on the window ledge, my hand twiddling with my spiked hair, thinking about how this day couldn't get any worse. First Metro man is murdered; Megamind convinces to give me a ride back to my place, my mom doesn't stop ringing me up, and I look like a disaster zone! I even had to force Hal to let me take the bus to city hall... Alone. Just so that I could step back and think for a while. Even if the ride is only fifteen minutes.

Yet, the only thing that surrounds my head is what the city thinks-of me. Do they feel sorry, happy, upset, angry at me? Will, they look at me different now? And what about Megamind? Will he force something upon me? Will he ruin this city?

I brush my hand threw my hair as the heavy rain starts to let up a bit and rest my for-head on my palm now and close my eyes.

"Ms. Ritchi?" I hear someone call. Startled I look up and realize it's the bus driver.

"Yes?" I call back out.

"Are you alright? You upset about Metro man? Well, not to intrude."

"Actually, he was never my boyfriend. Everyone thought so, but yeah, I guess you could say I am upset," my voice starts to lower as the bus starts to accelerate even more.

I look out into the now not raining night to see city hall, so I lift my hand and pull the yellow cord.

"Well, I see this is your stop. I always thought, but seeing no, alright. And everyone is upset! So don't sweat it much," he says as I get up from my seat and walk to the front of the bus slowly.

I reach the front and lean against the rail as the bus pulls over and stops.

"So, what do you think Megamind is going to do with us?" I ask inching my way for the door.

"Well... I don't know really. I hope nothing drastic!"

I step off and turn towards the door, "me too. Thanks!"

"No problem Ms!"


	10. Hights arent my thing

**Heyy, sorry it's been a while. Anyway, isn't it weired that Roxanne looks different all the time in the movie? Like her eye colour flips between grey and blue ALL the time. And her hair is just never the same. Hmm? **

"Hmmf, I really bet you could," I say rudely examining my shoes like a frilly girl.

"Ha ha! That's where you are right! For once..!" Megs sticks his pointer finger in the air with such a devious smile. He spins himself in his office looking chair towards me stopping right beside me.

"I was being sarcastic mister know it all," I smirk and smug at him.

"Oh, ho, ho! Just because you are an emotional reporter doesn't mean I don't know what sarcasm is," he says grinning ear to ear as his face closes in stopping 2 inches in front of my cheek. I stair off into the distance with absolutely no emotion. I squint my eyes a bit and turn my head towards him.

"Is that so?" I say trying to plan a counter to that.

"Yes!" he laughs hot breathed onto the side of my face. I wince from his breath far to the right trying to avoid his stubbornly fresh breath.

"So, I am emotional then am I? When have I ever been emotional?"

"Remember last month? When you broke down from stress? I laughed..."

"So hard ha ha very funny," I cut him off as I return to my sitting position.

He backs off from me and spins around me back to his controls.

"Well, it was! I have never seen someone cry so hard like that."

"Let alone you have never seen someone cry before! You should really learn human emotions sooner or later before I beat you senseless."

"Hmmf, well, let's test human emotion shall we?" He broadens up standing at a perfect 90 degree angle to the floor as his hand pushes the biggest lever down. The floor opens up to nothing more than a few alligators.

"Alligators, yeah, mm-hmm. I was thinking about it on the way over..."

"Fine! Then, how about this?"

He spins a small one inch blinky dial all the way to max and smirks still holding the dial. "Is that it?"

"Wait for it Ms. Ritchi. Your time will come soon enough," He says as if he was an army general.

I bat my lashes in a pleased manner smiling generously as I tip my head in. "You're so predictable! It either doesn't work or well yeah it doesn't work..!" I bring my head back up and straighten my smile as he squints at me.

A few seconds later the small hole in the ceiling opens up. The platform I sit on in the middle of the alligator pool starts to rise ever so slowly.

Such an expression creeps onto my face that starts to gather together quickly; I whip my head from right to left and vice versa terrified at the thought of the platform rising.

"Stop Megamind. Stop!" I yell down to a smirking blue headed man when I finally find where he moved before me, "Megamind please stop," I almost screech at him huffing in adrenaline and fear. Sweat rolls down my head as the platform exits threw the giant hole in the ceiling. It keeps rising at about 10 to 20 feet higher from the ceiling. Tears try to break threw but I control them just enough for Megamind to be risen up beside me. Squirming in my seat with freaking out adrenaline rushes threw my blood forcing itself into every blood cell imaginable.

"So, how do you take this as a suitable test?" he clicks record on his T.V. camera and positions it in front of him face so much that I can barely see his face.

"Ollo Metrosity! I am afraid your poor reporter might break down again! Break down as to so much cry for fear and guilt of suggesting human emotion!"

The camera in his hand spins towards my scrunched up face of fear, "Metro man, please," I call afraid as the tears start to build up but not fall yet. The platform starts to rise again double the high from what I am at.

"Metroman..." I yell/ scream. I kill my voice box from that cry.

Thank god there's no breeze to push me over to my death.

" Roxanne..." Megamind yells from below.

_Don't look down, don't look down...! _

Panic engulfs me even more from my fear and the unexpected happens. Metro man flies towards me with rage in his face, but is quickly changed to shock as he slows down about half a kilometre away to a hovering stop.

"Metro man..!" I yell out again. _He can't hear me? Why did he stop?_

Forcing myself to turn my head around I see why he stopped. A giant TV screen emerges with guns around the boarder aimed for me.

"Megamind, you have really outdone yourself this time. I think you have enough information can you quietly put the guns away?" I call out.

The TV turns on with Minion face appearing casually settle.

"No can do Ms. Ritchi. But! We won't hurt you. If, you cooperate."

"Well then what do I need to do please tell me!"

"First, you need to admit defeat along with your boyfriend. Then, you're going to have to... HEY where's Metro Mhannn..." The TV turns off and a random crack appears on the screen covering the diameter.

Next thing I know I am on the ground hair sticking straight up everywhere with Metro man's hand on my shoulder beside me.

"Ruining the fun is nice sometimes," he smiles to me taking his hand off, "it saves a lot of time and destruction."

I wipe my tears on my sleeve with a smile creeping along. "Thanl-you!"

"No problem! I know you hate real high heights so this was probably most suitable!" he smiles to me then turns around to a now exploding TV. We start to laugh at his epic fail.

**Yeah sorry... it sux. Tell me if you like it!**


End file.
